Love at First Fight
by RachelDJack
Summary: My James/Lily fic! 1st of the series!She hated him, but why? He loved her, but how did he get her to love him back? A short fic to bring to bring together against the odds and fates. ON-HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Okay so here I was trying to be a good girl and do my study for those pesky exams that will start in exactly one week *que horror music* When this story came up to me and smacked me across the face and demanded to be written. Well... who am I to deny a the fan fiction fates? **__**Just don't tell ;) Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Yes I am J.K Ro_... wait no I'm Irish. Well damn guess I own nothing...

_**Chapter 1 - Fear**_

'Well I guess it's time to find out'. Lily says to herself as she stared in the mirror. She sighs and speaks in a voice barely above a whisper "Come on, wheres that Gryffindor bravery?" _Ha! We all know where that is and it is not here! _The pale faced girl that stood in the mirror wore a face of shock mirroring the girl it was reflecting.

Who would have thought it? Lily Evans afraid to go downstairs in her own house.

Today was the day Lily would get her letter from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry stating a list of this she would need for her 7th and final year ands maybe saying that she would be head girl. Maybe.

You see everyone, including her friends, had spent the last few days of 6th year saying how they would beteverything they had that she would be Head Girl. They were certain but Lily was not so sure.

_I have to be Head Girl. I ha-_

"Freak! Will you get out of the bathroom already?" Lily's thoughts were interrupted by shrill voice of Petunia Evans and the thunderous noise of her banging her bony hand against the thin wooden door.

As she heard this a flash of pain went through Lily's face so quickly that no one except her would ever know it was there. Only she knew the truth of how much it still hurt her how bad things were with her big sister. Lily walked to the door and sighed as she opened it with a little more force then necessary and stared straight at her sister.

"What is it Tuney? What do you want? She said in an exasperated voice that matched how she felt about the relationship with her sister.

Petunia glared at her sister. Lily knew why, Petunia hated when Lily called her Tuney. Probably because it reminded her of a time when she didn't despise everything about her sister. I know it's a shock but yes those time did actually exist.

"There is one of those filthy creatures on the kitchen table again!" Lily had to concentrate very hard so she didn't roll her eyes at that _still doesn't like owls I'm guessing?_

"And I _need _the bathroom. I have a date in two hours." Petunia concluded with that arrogant "aren't I the better sister tone"

The confusion obviously showed on Lily's face as Petunia replied in the voice you would use as if explaining something to a small child "Well you wouldn't know what that is but you see when boy likes you-" "I know what a date is Petunia!" Lily snapped. "I was just wondering why so early? I mean it's only 9.00am now".

Petunia looked as if Lily had slapped her across the face. "Well Vernon wants to go out with his friends so were going out early..." Petunia veered off in a voice that Lily couldn't quite place. It was a familiar tone but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Lily pushed those thoughts from her mind and let her previous anger flood back through her as she replied,

"Hmmm... what a nice guy Tuney, boy do you know how to pick em!" And with that Lily went down stairs ignoring the screams of "how dare you... freak... just because no guy..." following her. She just wasn't bothered to listen anymore she had grown tired of the insults her sister threw at her.

As she walked into the kitchen Lily glanced over and saw her mother smile at her while making breakfast but what she saw next cleared all other thoughts from her mind.

There, sitting on the clean clear kitchen table was a dirty brown owl. What caught her eye was the blanket of white tied on to its leg with gold lettering across reading – _**Ms Lilly Evans **_

_**A/n : Well there it is. What do you think? I feel that I could write a good fanfic from this but I need your input do you like it? Do you think it could be good? Would you read it if I continued? Should I shut up? :) Well I'm going to assume yes for the last one but for the rest let me know!**_

_**xxRachelDJackxx**_


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting

_**A/n: Okay I'm writing this note before I start to write chapter two. Thank you so much for the support I got from the first chapter. I can't promise that the updates will be often right now because I'm just about to start my exams**__** But after June 24**__**th**__** I will try and get updates in regularly and maybe *crosses fingers* try and get it finished during the summer. Thanks to everyone reading this chapter is dedicated to you! **_

_**A special thanks to: **__**shroomy-eyes, **__**and **__**Ms. Estella Black **__**for adding my story to their alerts.**_

_**Also a special thanks to: **__**Ms. Estella Black , Namtero and Mary **__**for their reviews.**_

_**Namtero**__**: Thank you very much! **__**I'm glad you**__**do. Thank you SO much for your review.**_

_**Mary: **__**Thank you! I hope to keep writing especially since I got nice reviews;)Thank you! **_

_**Ms. Estella Black : **__**Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Awesome? Really you think? **__**Wow.. well I can't stop writing now can I? THANK YOU! **__**I love your review! **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Yes I a-... wait... I'm 15 damn then I guess i own nothing except the 0/C's that will be introduced in this chapter the rest is owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. **_

Chapter 2- Waiting

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Rose Evans spoke so calmly it was almost as if she was trying to drive her daughter insane. If there is one thing you can count on it's that no matter what the situation Rose Evans will always remain calm.

It was one of the few differences between her and Lily. Rose would always be calm whereas dear Lily; well lets just say she has a temper that could only be compared to a short fused firecracker.

Other then temper Lily is a lot like her mother. They both have the same dark burgundy shade hair colour; Lily's being in long waves hanging down to her waist while the elder cut more manageably to short waves ending just below her shoulders. The two are close in height but Rose still stood a fraction taller then her youngest daughter, she took solace of that fact as Lily fast grew up into a woman.

"Now Rose, you know she'll be waiting for her friends to arrive to open that letter, she wouldn't dare attempt otherwise," a voice spoke out from behind the morning paper but you could hear the amusement in his tone.

_Whoops._ "Moring dad!" Lily being so preoccupied she didn't even notice Henry Evans sitting at the table beside where her mother was cooking.

_Huh. That is how obsessed I am. I didn't even notice my own father sitting right at the very table I had been looking at! _

"Oh, of course honey so sorry," you could now hear the same amusement in Rose's voice. "Your going shopping with the girls for you school stuff."

For the first time that morning a true smile spread across Lily's face. They were of course talking about my two best friends since first year ; Beth Crannon and Jackie Connel.

Beth was the kind of girl that could make a widow at a funeral smile. She fun, loud and could always find the good in any situation. She was as optimistic as the word would allow it. On top of that she was gorgeous. She was a stunner in every sense of the phrase; she is the kind of girl that turned heads.

Well, she is now anyways. Beth up until 5th year was in looks just average but during that summer her body had matured much to the delight of the male population of Hogwarts.

Beth had gone from the average 5th year Gryffindor that a few noticed in passing to the 6th beauty that jaws dropped for. She was 5ft 10 with dark hazel brown eyes and long shiny blond hair that even a Veela would be jealous of. Not to mention she can eat anything she likes while still remaining as thin as a twig. Yes the boys' loved her and all girls were jealous of her. But not Lily, Lily didn't really care about her looks in a jealous sort of way except for the eating habits. That still annoyed her.

Jackie on the other hand was nearly the complete opposite of Beth. While Beth was tall Jackie stood at an average 5ft 4. Beth had Brown eyes like the earth Jackie had dark lake blue eyes. Beth was blonde Jackie was brunette. Beth had twig like thinness to match her height whereas Jackie was more filled out in her shorter frame.

It doesn't stop there, there personalities like there appearance are nothing alike. Where Beth was optimistic Jackie was realistic. Beth would strive towards making people cheerful when Jackie would say what needs to be said and in a lot of cases these were not the same thing.

Where Beth would have a loud fun personality Jackie would be quiet and resigned. Yes there was no doubt about it they were complete opposites. In fact, there friendship puzzled many.

No one could understand it but to Lily it was just one of those things. She didn't question it because it worked so well with Lily as the middle ground between them.

They were the two best friends anyone could ask for, they were there for her when she needed them.

Lily sighed to herself. _No don't go there. Don't start to think about it. _

Yes they were there for her during one of the worst experiences of her life.

_Damn too late._

Severus Snape. He was her friend for the longest time. He was the one who told her she was a witch, she spent the entire of her first time on the Hogwarts Express with him. Even when they were placed in separate houses they had promised to stay best friends but things change. People change, and Severus had changed and no matter how much Lily tried to convince herself otherwise there was no good left in Snape.

Lily sat at the kitchen table quietly eating her breakfast with these memories going through her head.

The attack on Mary McDonald in third year, even though Sev had sworn he had nothing to do with it he showed no remorse for the horrors Mulciber put poor Mary through.

Just last year he and his friends Avery and Rosier cornered poor Beth and warned her that "if she didn't stop her blood traitor ways and ditch the mudblood and the almost then she would be on the Dark Lords list".

Well Beth, being Beth spat back some insulting comment. Yes I do mean literally _spat. _If it wasn't for James Potter and Sirius Black who knows what would have happened.

_That was the one day I was actually glad of Potters existence. _

Of course the memory that quickly followed the thought of Potter. The one that still made her feel the sting of betrayal. Fifth year. The end of the last O.W.L. exam. No point in repeating it we all know what happened. Yes it still hurt.

All thoughts anyone in the Evans household had at that moment were wiped clean by a sudden loud _crack_ from the living room that in sound resembled a car back firing.

Then an ear splitting screech of

"LILS!"

_**A/n : Well there you have it! Chapter 2! **__**I'm going to start work on chapter 3 soon but it may be a while because my exams start tomorrow**__** it took longer then I expected to write this- in case anyone was wondering yes it does hurt a LOT to fracture ribs jus so ya know- anyway I know this may not be the most exciting chapter but it's one I feel is important.**_

_**PPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! It'l take what? 20 seconds?It'll inspire me to write! **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**xxRachelDJackxx**_


	3. Chapter 3 Letter

_**A/n: **__**Okay... so no reviews... none at all...**_

_**Ah well**__** I'll get over it... but till then I will just continue and try and write Chapter 3. **_

_**Disclaimer: ... need I say it? I am not J.K. Rowling. The characters you recognise are hers as are the places, things money...**_

Chapter 3

"LILS!"

Lily smiled to herself when she heard this. Nothing brought a smile to her face quicker then being screamed at by her over caffeinated friend. Where as her father did not hold the same view as her on it. In fact she's certain she heard him mutter "bloody teenage witches".

Normally Lily would be sending him one of her infamous scowls, giving out to him for that comment and reminding him of how him and his friends are much louder when there is football on. But right now she was so relieved to finally see her friend again that she just wasn't bothered to.

She instead got up and ran toward her living room. As soon as she opened the door she caught sight of a blur of blond pass through her vision. Next thing she knew she felt her friends body crash into hers. She was so surprised by this that she wasn't ready for the weight and they both ended up in a giant heap of limbs on the floor.

"Beth!" Lily shrieked mocking her friend from moments earlier.

"Oh Lily! It's been far far too long! I simply don't know how I survived!" The blond cried as she attempted to untangle herself from me.

Lily let out a small giggle. "You know, this is usually the moment where I point out how dramatic you are and tell you to tone it down..." Beth gave her friend a strange look. That is always what happens so what's different this time?

There was the sound of a doorbell heard vaguely by the two.

"... but..." The red head chose this moment to leap at her friend and give her a massive hug. Unfortunately this was also the moment Beth chose to stand up. As a result they ended up back in their original position.

"I've missed you so much!" squealed Lily.

"Oh dear lord no I've lost you to the Beth side!" said a voice from the doorway.

"Oi!" claimed one while "Jackie!" cried the other.

Sure enough there standing in the doorway in faded jeans and a muggle Ireland football jersey was Jackie Connel.

The two girls on the floor painfully got up to greet their friend. "So did you fly or did you apparate?" Lily asked as she made her way towards the kitchen signalling the other two to follow.

"Flew. I only just got my license and I haven't been apparating for long so I didn't wanna try apparate from across the sea. Thought that might be pushing it a bit." She replied easily as she sat down at the table then quickly added "Morning Mr and Mrs Evans."

"And its easier to fly a broom cross the sea? Bloody hell didn't faze you much did it? Quidditch is murder to my hair and yours doesn't even look out a place." Seth said while frowning then added as an after thought. "Morning Evans household"

The two girls turned to stare at their friend with incredulous looks on their faces as Rose said "It's wonderful to see you girls! Help yourself to a muffin there and Jaclyn please it's Rose and Henry."

Jackie's face paled at the mention of her full name but still turned to her friends mother "Ok. Thank you very much Rose." She said before turning back around to continue staring at her friend.

"Maybe I should rephrase. I caught a flight from Dublin this morning. You know on a plane? I landed in Heathrow a few hours ago." She said to her friend.

"Oh well how was I suppose to know that?" retorted the witch.

Sensing an argument brewing Lily added "My letter arrived this morning by owl" in a much too casual voice.

Two pairs of eyes stared intently at their friend trying to figure out what she was talking about. Jackie copped it first. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Your Hogwarts letter! What did it say? Did you get it?"

"I haven't opened it yet I was waiting for you two to arrive." Beth now understanding the importance of the letter was barely able to sit still with excitement. She was about to scream at her friend to get on with it already but someone beat her to it.

"Well hun now that your friends are here theres no more excuses to wait. Get to it." Henry said as he passed his youngest daughter the letter with a smile on his face.

"Yes dear lets find out" added Rose with an encouraging smile.

Lily waited for a moment hoping that she could figure out some other reason to dely. When she couldn't she carefully ripped the seal on the envelope and gently pulled two letters. One her normal acceptance letter with a list of things she will need for her seventh year. The other was written on finer parchment and not in the normal green ink but rather light purple shade. It read:

_25__th__ August 1976_

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_I am writing you this letter along with your acceptance letter to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl for the class of 76-77 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, along with most of the staff felt that you would be the perfect choice for the position. Now I am sure you, being you Lily are already very much aware of the responsibilities that so with this position so I shall not waste parchment reciting them to you. _

_However, there are a few more notes I must add. Firstly, that you shall no longer be living in the Gryffindor dormitories as you along with your fellow Head Boy will now be switching to the Head's Dormitory. I shall personally show the two of you the way after the Opening feast. _

_Secondly, this year I will place one more burden on your shoulders if you don't mind. I am going to ask you and the Head Boy to plan a ball for the senior years. I will leave all the details and planning to the two of you. You will work together and then pitch the idea back to me. I do not wan the other prefects to know until after I have heard. Think of it as a bonding experience for the two of you. _

_Thridly, I wish for you to meet the Head boy in the Head's compartment on the Hogwarts Express at 11 o clock on September 1__st __An hour before the rest of the students. The two of you will talk about the upcoming year and begin to work on your duties. _

_Finally I wish to congratulate you my dear girl! You are one of the brightest kindest students I have had the pleasure to meet over my years. I am confident you will do __**all**__ that I have asked of you in this letter. I look forward to seeing you at the feast! You shouls find you Head Girl pin inside the envelope aswell._

_Yours Pleasantly_

_Professor Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore _

_Order of Merlin: First Class, Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards , Chief Warlock of the Wizemgot ,Grand Sorceror _

_P.S; Ah this old mind of mine! I forgot to inform you of the identity of your fellow Head Boy! Terribly sorry about that. Anywho your fellow HB will be James Potter. Good Day! _

_No_ _no no ! This is NOT happening! _

Lily feeling slightly ill picked up the envelope and tipped it's contents into her outstretched hand. Ignoring the cry's from her family and friends Lily merely stared at the badge thinking of the year she's going to have to endure.

_Oh hell!_

Lily knew from that moment, this was going to be some year.

_**A/n : I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter but the Dumbledore letter**__**turned out longer then I planned and I didn't want the chapter to be to cluttered. **_

_**... Well? I NEED to know what you think! A cyber hug for every reviewer! Please? What was my Dumbledore like? Is there anything you want to happen? Do you mind if in the next chapter i skip straight to the Hogwarts express?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**LOVE YOU ALWAYS!**_

_**xxRachelDJackxx**_

**_A/a/n : A big thank you to OliveTreeHugger who added me to Favourite authors list! you Rock! :) xx_**


	4. Chapter 4 Heads

_**A/n: A big thank you again to OliveTreeHugger for both adding my story to your favourites, me to your favourite author AND reviewing! You rock and your review made me smile! Love you! **_

_**Thank you also to Rue Her Death for adding my story to your alerts! I love you as well!**_

_**Now this is the chapter we've all been waiting for!... Well it's the one I've been waiting for! Which is why I'm writing it mere hours after chapter two! Okay I've really gotta stop talking these a/n's are getting WAY too long! Enjoy!**_

_ **Disclaimer: ... Yes, I am JK owling and i decided that instead of making millions from selling my writing I would post it here for free while pretending to be an average writer make sense?**

* * *

_

_Chapter 3 – Heads_

Lily looked down at the thin silver watch strapped on her wrist. Five minutes to eleven. Lily had arrived at Kings Cross at quarter eleven and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

She now sat on the comfy red seats waiting less then patiently for him to arrive. Over the past few days she had listened to her friends go on and on about the good sides of Potter.

Jackie was calm and told her that Dumbledore knew what he what he was doing and that he had his reasons for choosing James. Lily replied that the old codger had lost his marbles.

Beth was slightly less then calm. _"Bloody hell will you get off you high horse! Just accept the fact that the only reason your this upset is because now that you know you'll be living even closer to him you have no clue how you going to keep up this act you've been putting on since before sixth year and you know that at some point your going to realise that the only reason you hate Potter so much is because want nothing more then to take that hot body of his in your hands and-"_

That was the point that Lily took out her wand and pointed it towards her best mate and threatened that if she finished that sentence she would regret it for all her life.

_Honestly she's mad claiming that I want too..._

* * *

Lily was so lost in her daydream that she didn't even notice the guy in question open the carriage door and walk in.

Not knowing what to do he just stood there for a minute feeling awkward.

Then, deciding that he was an idiot for just standing there he cleared his throat to let her know he was there.

Lily was surprised not only by her sudden fantasy but that the bloke in question was standing there. Her stomach gave an involuntary flip when she saw him. She passed it of thinking _well it must e that even the sight of him makes me sick. _But Lily being her knew it wasn't that. Now it seems the Nile wasn't just a river in Egypt.

James knowing that this could be the only chance to say what he wanted to say took advantage of this momentary silence on the witches part. Lord knows they didn't come often. "Listen Lily I have something to say and all I want from you is to listen okay?"

Lily not trusting her voice at this moment in time simply nodded. _What can it hurt? _

James took in a deep breath trying to appear as though this was nothing to him.

But the glint in his hazel brown eyes gave him away, it didn't go un-noticed by Lily she saw it and guessed that he was very happy that she was co-operating so far. Little did she know just how many times the chaser had practiced this speech hoping she would let him get all the way through it.

"Lily, I know that you probably aren't too happy with dear old Albus right now and would like nothing more then to hex me into an oblivion for the fact that you wil have to spend so much time with me over the next year.

But your just going to have to deal with it. I know that it's not you ideal situation given the fact that you hate me but the decision is made. I also know what you think about me but know this. I'm not the same third year who hexed your hair pink for a week because you happened to mention you liked the colour. I like to think that I've grown up a good bit since then.

Now I may not know as much about them as you but I am prepared to follow through on my share of responsibilities but I may not always be able to do them at certain times.

Before you get to worked up it's because this year I'm also Captain and I have... other responsibilities along with them."

Lily raised her eyebrows at this. So far she was in shock by what Potter had said but when she heard this her curiosity had won out over her sense. Many don't know it but that happens a lot.

Sensing that she as about to question him he cut short the rest he had taken to regain his thoughts. He was so easily distracted by her beautifully expressive face.

"Look, I know your going to ask and normally I would bend over backwords to give you anything you ask for but it's not my place too say. My friends are important to me and I wont brake their trust. Can you understand that?"

He looked at her with an unreadable look on his face.

She sighed. "Yes, I can understand that. Are you done?"

He gave her his trademark smirk.

"Almost, there is one more thing I have to say.

I'm sorry"

He couldn't help but pause here to take in her reaction. If you were to look up shock or disbelief in a dictionary you would find a picture of Lilys face at that moment.

"I know I have been... well..." he sighed. This was the hard part for James.

"What happened in 5th year was my fault. I was only messing with Sniv- Snape because I knew it would get your attention. I knew it aggravated you and I did it anyway. But you have to know I never _never _thought that he would..."

He shook his head in disgust. "I didn't like Snape. I don't even know why. He was way too interested in the Dark Arts for my liking but... he was horrible to everyone. He didn't care about anyone.

... Except you. I'm babbling now... Look what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry that it was me who provoked him into saying that. I could see how much that hurt you coming from him. And I'm sorry for that the last thing I ever want is for you to be hurt." He took a deep breath and then sighed in relief. He was glad that he managed to get through that.

Lily on the other hand was feeling that familiar stinging in the back of her eyes. What James had said had touched her in so many ways. But she would not cry. _No no no no this isn't happening I am not no... just... no. _

"With that being said I think we should start going through these duties don't you?"

Lily was glad at the opportunity of a distraction launched into the thing they would have to sort out before the prefect meeting at 1230.

"... and with that I will ask the two of you" Lily stopped and nodded towards two nearby students with shiny red badges reading Prefect pinned to their chest "... to start patrol and that it. Unless Potter anything to add?" Lily turned to the boy sitting beside her.

"Em nope I think we have it covered Evans. Thank you everybody heres to a good year and we'll let you know when the first meeting is. Bye till then." He said in a cheery voice. The two heads sat down as all the other students departed the compartment.

When it was finally just the two of them Lily stood and made her way towards the door. She stopped suddenly and turned to messy haired bloke sitting in the corner. "Your wrong"

He turned to give her a confused stare.

"I don't hate you and in fact I was really impressed by what you said earlier. I don't blame you for what happened with Sev. Not anymore but it was really good of you to say sorry and... I think it would be good for the two of us this year if were at least civil to each other maybe be friends?"

Before he even had a chance to answer she was gone. She ran down frantically looking through the compartments. When she found what she was looking for she pulled open the compartment door fell in and slammed the door. She immediately fell to her knee's and all her confused friends heard was "Shit".

_Oh Merlin Beth was right. _

_**a/n: well? What did you think of James little speech? Lily's discovery? I would Just like to note that I have changed the rating. After reading the ratings guide I realised that a T ating suited more where this stort was going. Plus I think that Sirius is going to have a bit of a language problem**_

_**please let me know what you think! I would LOVE reviews! **_

_**xxRacheDJackxx**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**V**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**... *has a nervous look round* ... *cough*...**_

_**... *Tumble weed blown by the wind rolls across an empty cyber field*...**_

_**Okay, I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry! I won't bore you with excuses just know that I'm sorry.**_

_**ATTENTION: I have made a massive decision about this fic Love at First Fight. It is now part of a series called A Series of Unexpected. It will start with Love At First Fight. Then It will go on to a sequel of The Power of Karma then into a 3rd and final of Untitled. I don't wanna give too much away but I am bringing together any plot I have had roaming around in my head and making it into a series. Wish me luck. It will mean that LAFF will be shorter then originally planned and will be basically charactor developement for TPOK. :) Any thoughts or questions leave a review or PM me. :) **_

_**Thanks to **_ekf89 , WillowRose360 , SweetCherry16 , 28mymusic _**for adding my stories to your favourites! I love you all**__** You all deserve a cyber hug! **_

_**Well here we go after all that Chapter 5! **_

* * *

**Bonding**

"...and then I ran out before he could say anything. " Lily had just finished recounting the morning she had to her three friends; Beth, Jackie and Alice Foster*. There was a moment when the three girls just stared at the girl in front of them in silence. Then,

Three things happened in the same moment; Jackie jumped on top of the carriage seats singing "Iwasrightiwasrightiwasright I was right, I was right I was ri-ight!"

Alice was started to laugh, she was laughing with such force that she ended up on the floor clutching her sides.

Jackie stood up, walked over to Lily and sat herself down beside her.

"Oh Llis tell me-" started Jackie. "I WAS-" "OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT ALREADY!" snapped Jackie. Alice immediately controlled herself and looked up sheepishly at Lily while Jackie hopped off the seat in a huff. "Oh fine then no need to shout"

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-" she glared at Beth as she said this ".. was tell me what you want. I mean what do you want to happen with James?"

Lily looked hopelessly into her friends eyes. _What do you want happen Lily girl...Do you even know? No of course you don't... Well when all else fails go with temper. _And with that she turned to Alice and glared. "What exactly do you find so funny Foster? Hm?"

Alice looked shocked at this sudden turn of events but stood her ground. "Well I personally find it hilarious that it took you so long to figure out that you and James would be perfect together. Considering that fact that you pride yourself on being intelligent it's positively hilarious that your bloody blind to your own stupidity!" If their was a complement in their it was well hidden by the cold tone used by the normally kind girl.

A still silence took over the compartment as the two girls began a mexian stand off of cold glares. If anyone saw this scene at this exact moment they would swear these girls hated each other not that they were good friends.

Alice was the first to break between the two letting her cold glare morph into a blank face and then letting out a frustrated groan and turning to Jackie.

"I can't do this you deal with her I'm not able to cope with her stuberness."

She then got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to find Frank, see you at the feast later" and with that she departed the compartment leaving three girls gawking after her. Two of shock and one of guilt. The two girls immediately turned to their best friend and stared at her as if she had three heads.

It was Beth who spoke first. "I actually can not believe that, either of you. You were cold to Alice. Alice! And she lost her temper!" she paused to shake her head in disbelief. "I mean has she ever lost her temper with anyone? It's just not her! She's usually so calm..." She trailed off.

Lily saw an opportunity and turned to Beth. "Well do you not remember that time in 5th year when Ashley started spreading the rumers.."

"..about you. Oh yeah! And she- " She noticed the exasperated look Jackie was throwing her and then she realised "LILIAN HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CHANGE THE TOPIC!"

"My name isn't Lilian..-"

"So what's your point I'm your best friend and so I have a privilege to call you whatever I wish. Now back to the important matter at hand. Now that you have decided to enter into the land of the ably sighted and realised that you like every other girl in this castle are highly attracted to the fine body of the one and only James Potter when are you going to inform him of this development and drag him into a broom cupboard and shag his brains out finally realeasing the sexual tension that the two of you have been working up for the past six years and shag his brains out?"

"BETH!"

"Lily's right Beth there is no need for that crudeness our Lily would never go to a broom closet for that!". Lily looked to her friend about to thank her when she continued."Not now that they have their own lovely private secluded room. I mean why would they bother." She finished with a mischievous smirk. Lily looked at her friend scandalised while Beth was ecstatic. Lily simply said. "Congratulations Beth you have finally corrupted our Jackie's mind."

"Oh come on Lily you can't honestly believe that growing up with two older brothers wouldn't have affected my innocent mind. In fact I doubt it ever was as innocent as it appeared."

Lily looked at her friends and sighed. Jackie noticed this and decided to take action. "Right. Your confused because you don't know what your feeling aren't you?" Lily simply nodded.

Beth and Jackie looked at each other and mutely agreed to try and figure it out. Beth started. "Okay then answer me this why is it that you hated him all these years?" and with that the three girls dedicated the rest of the train journey to analysing the past six years.

**

* * *

**

**(A/n I was gonna leave it here but I suppose since I left you for so long I'll continue.)**

Some time later the three girls were gathering their stuff changed into their robes as the Hogwarts express pulled to a stop.

"I'll see you at the feast later okay? I have to go find James."

The two girls smirked. "Sure" they chorused together in a mocking tone. The red head turned and glared at her two mates. "We have to help Hagrid get the first years on the boats, so whatever your filthy minds out of the gutters" and with that she turned and stormed away leaving the girls sruggling to breath from laughter.

"Hey Evans!"

Was what she heard as she hopped off the train onto the platform. She looked up to see a familiar mop of untidy black hair. She smiled but she was interrupted before she could reply by an easily recognised cry of

"Firs'-years! Firs'- years ov'r 'ere!"

The two shared a smile before walking toward the voice. "Hello Hagrid" said Lily.

Hagrid turned to face who had addressed him and smiled broadly at the two he saw. " 'ello there! Congrats to both of yeh o' makin 'ead by 'nd girl! Knew it'd be ya Lily bu' I 'ave ta admit James I thought Dumbledore had gone a bi' barmey makin a marauder 'ead boy bu' suppose 'e know bes'

Come on then bes' get this lo' sorted."

And with that then two help Hagrid gather up the first years. "Rite then four ta' a boa'"

James leaned down and whispered to in Lily's ear "Is it just me or are they getting smaller every year?" Lily ignored the involuntary shivers that ran down her spine with having him so close to her and playfully slapped him on the arm, again ignoring the sparks she felt from the contact.

They looked up to see two small children separated from the group with a look of terror on their faces. James sighed "Lily why don't you go talk to the boy while I go to the girl?" Lily nodded in agreement and walked over to the little boy. She knelt down so she could speak to him face to face. "Hey there," She spoke in a kind reassuring voice. "how come your not with the rest getting on the boats." He began shaking his head and mumbling so low that Lily didn't catch a word. "Okay why don't you tell me your name?"

He looked up and waited a moment before answering "Jacob. Jacob Dowd, M'am." Llily smiled at him. "Well first of all my name is Lily, and secondly why don't you hop in that boat there" He took a step backword. "What are you afraid of? I can assure you that the boats are safe." Again he just loked at her before sighing. "I'm afraid of water" he said then looked down ashamed.

Lily thought for a moment before standing up. " Can you come with me for a miniute?" she asked holding out her hand for him to take. He took her hand and followed her as she made her way toward where James was kneeling down talking to the girl. "Hey James," she called. He looked around and saw her, stood up and said "hey"

"What's the problem with the girl?" she said but not unkindly. "She's terrified of boats, had an accident when she was younger what about the boy?" "He's afraid of water." She remained silent for a minute then he had a thought. "wait here a sec, introduce the two to each other" and with that he ran of toward Hagrid.

She brought Jacob towards the girl and introduced him but just as the girl was about to introduce herself James came over and took Lily away from the two. He quickly told her the plan then the two went back to the young kids and knelt down in-front off them. Lily went first. "Jacob do you trust me?" Her green eyes stare directly at him as he nodded and replied yes. "Carly, do you trust me?" the girl eagerly nodded without hesitation. Lily then continued " well then trust me when I promise that I personally will make sure that you are safe. I will go in the boat across with you and you will be fine okay?" although he was terrified he could not find a way to doubt her and reluctantly agreed. James went through a similar process but the girl, Carly, also agreed and with that the four went to the last boat.

James helped the two first years onto the boat but took hold of Lily's elbow and stopped her. "Are you sure your okay with this? I mean I know your weren't to happy about the boats the first time round?"Lily looked into his hazel eyes and saw the pure concern in their. It took all her will power not to throw her arms around his neck and snog him sensless but she kept her wits about her and nodded saying " Honestly I'll be okay James." And with that they got in the boat both with similay thoughts.

_Wait I called him James not Potter? Merlin that's gonna take some getting used to._

_She called me James. Blimy thats new. I can die happy now... maybe... just maybe Mooney was right all along... _

With both deep in thought and the first years bonding over their hatred of the current mode of transport the remainder of the travelling to the castle was peaceful.

_*This is Alice Longbottom but after some research I couldn't find her maiden name so I went with Foster._

_**Well their you have it folks again I apologise. Okay so I got no reviews for Chapter 4 and I'm not gonna lie I was really upset about it. But you know that's the way it goes. **_

_**If your reviewing points you could include; **_

_**1)The change I made into turning this into a series questions ? Interest at all?**_

_**2)The rating. This one I could really use some help with. Now I don't really know where the line between T and M is. Did Beth and Jackie cross it? **_

_**3)Am I moving to slow? The next chapter will move faster and so will the rest but am I moving to slow for you to enjoy it?**_

_**4)Are you enjoying it? (IMPORTANT FOR ME TO KNOW!)**_

_**5)What do ou think of my OC's? **_

_**6)Are you looking forward to me introducing Sirius as I am to writing him in?**_

_**7)Have I had too much coffee?**_

_**8)Are you looking forward to November as much as I am?**_

_**9)Isn't Tom Felton delicious?**_

_**10)Do you love James Potter I and II as much as I do?**_

_**11)Is their anything you want in the story? Ask and you shall receive? **_

**_12) How did I do with Hagrid? I was so nervous writting him!_**

_**REVIEW! ! HUGS! I will give hugs to anyone who reviews! Hope you enjoyed! I love youall for reading!**_

_**Rachel**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6 A New Side

_**A/n: Hello! **__**I worked hard to get this update in quick to make up for the gap I left last time. Thank you all so much for the feedback I got on the last chapter. **__**A huge thank you to OliveTreeHugger and shroomy-eyes for your amazing reviews and for supporting me through this fic. OliveTreeHugger your comments were exactly what I needed when I read them thank you! Shroomy you commented on ALL of my points thats just outstanding I mentioned it in my reply but I'll say it again you rock! I love you both!**_

_**Thank you also to JumpThenFall and Alice Demer for adding this story to your alerts! Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing these characters and this world belong to JKR I am merely playing with them. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6 – A New Side**_

When the boats arrived at the castle the Heads said goodbye to Jacob and Carly and made their way to the Great Hall. When they arrived they were the last students to arrive bar the first years and so when they walked in they attracted the attention of the entire crowd. There was a moment when people simply stared at them before the whispering started, even some of the teachers turned to each other to comment on the two. Dumbledore simply gave them a knowing smile.

Lily could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks but her pride came out and she walked towards the Gryffindor table with her shoulders back and head held high. Both her and James walked to the table beside each other and took the first available seats they could find.

Funnily enough it ended up with James sitting beside Beth opposite Lily who to her displeasure was sitting beside the one and only Sirius Black. Beside him was the sandy-haired Remus Lupin who was sitting opposite Jackie, who was beside Beth. The two girls who were sitting beside one another looked round at the seating arrangements before looking at each other and bursting into fits of laughter. James looked slightly worried as he was afraid his friend would say something to set back all the progress and Sirius smirked at Lily but his mind was mainly focused on the food he was going to eat.

Lily after having heard enough laughter glared at her friends giving them a "if-you-don't-stop-you-will-regret-it" look. They, knowing their friends temper wisely decided to try and gain control of themselves. Sirius however was bored and after seeing this look decided it would fun to annoy her.

"So my dear Lillers how was it that both you and dear Prongsy here both ended up late? Hm?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manor as he said "did you finely realise that all those years you didn't actually hate Jamesy-boy and decided to release all that built up sexual tension in a broom closet on your way in?"

Lily had two reactions to this her first was to smack him upside and say "Don't you ever call me _Lillers" _she spat this word in fury as she said it "again or so help me God I will hex you so badly you can never please any of your many thrists in a broom closet again" she paused before saying "that is assuming you could please them before" she added in for good measure. Then she turned and stared at Beth. "Now have you been talking to him today or are your two perverted minds so similar that you come out with practically the same thing?"

No one quite knew how to react to the outburst. The marauders were in shock to say the least they had never heard anything like that said by Lily before. James was giving her a strange look but Sirius was the first to recover. "I can assure that I have never disappointed in that area Miss Evans and if you don't believe me" he leaned forward to get closer to her "I would gladly show you how it's done if my good friend failed to." To say Lily was in shock would be an understatement but she quickly recovered. She leaned in closer to Sirius so their faces were only inches apart. She quickly glanced to see everyone else's reaction to this: James face darkened and he was now glaring at his best friend, Beth was in shock with her mouth opening wider in shock and Jackie looked at her as if she she had suddenly claimed a desire to be a sumo-wrestler. Sirius however was surprised but with his trademark grin plastered on his face. Smiling to herself she went even closer so that her lips were right against his ear as she stage-whispered. "the giant-squid has more of a chance of that with me then you do Sirius and don't get to cocky us girls are great at pretending you'd be surprised what's said in the confines of the girls dormitory" and with that she pulled away leaving a shocked suddenly paled faced Sirius staring at her.

Their was silence for a moment before all six of them burst out into laughter. It too them a minute to recover and after that it was Remus who spoke, "so Beth what exactly did you say about James and Lily releasing tension in a broom closet that was so like Sirius?" The three girls looked at each other before Lily found a distraction. "Look guys he sorting started we missed the song!" The six then quietened down to listen to the rest of the sorting. Well they pretended to but all were replaying what had just happened in their heads all shocked but pleasantly surprised by Lily's change.

"Daniels, Carly"

James looked up to see the blond haired girl timidly walk up to the stool and place the hat on her head. Moment later their was a cry of

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He clapped and cheered loudly for her as she made her way towards the table and smiled as her as she took her seat. She was overjoyed with the attention she got from the handsome older boy.

"Dowd, Jacob"

Lily looked up just in time to see him sit down and put the hat on. Minutes passed but eventually the hat cried

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She cheered loudly and when he caught her eye she smiled widely and waved ohim. He was thrilled with this and pointed it out to the other first years he sat beside.

* * *

The sorting passed uneventfully after that and none of our 7th years paid much attention. Before too long a silence fell over the hall as Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. "To our new students welcome and to our returning students welcome back. I have just a few short announcements to make before dinner shall begin." At this Sirius groaned loudly enough for most of the Great Hall to hear. "Relax Pads you'll get your food soon enough" whispered Remus with a smile on his face.

If Dumbledore was at all upset by the interruption it was well disguised by the smile on his face. "Yes, Mister Black not to worry I won't be to long. Now I would just like inform our new that the forbidden forest is in fact forbidden and a few of our older students would do well to remember that." His gaze flicked over to the marauders before continuing " and our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all students that magic in the corridors is against the rules as are many other objects, a full list of the banned items can be found on his office door. Now their is more announcement but I fear that if I take to much time poor Mister Black may resort to eating out tables ," their was an outbreak of laughs none louder then James' "So without further adue ,enjoy."

And with that a feast of food was spread out across the four tables. The feast passed without much event just more banter between the six and the occasional glance shared between Lily and James.

* * *

"May I have you attention please," a silence followed these words as always when the headmaster speaks. "Now that our tummies are sufficiently filled I have some announcements to make. Anyone wishing to try out for Quidditch teams should submit their names to their heads of house. Also, I want you now to congratulate this years Head Boy and Girl. James Potter," he had to pause here while the girl of the school screamed and squealed at the mention of the name. Lily quickly looked over to see his reaction to this and was surprised to see he was embarrassed, hen he caught Lily's eye he merely shrugged. "and Lily Evans both of Gryffindor." Lily was shocked to hear the schools reaction to this and heard many cheers, mainly male coming from all the tables. Even the Slytherins were clapping albeit unenthusiastically. "Yes, yes well deserved I would ask the two of you to come up here, the prefects to show the students to their respective houses and all of you to go to the comfy beds that are waiting for you and get a good nights rest to prepare yourselves for a day of learning tomorrow. Goodnight."

Lily and James stood up and were about to make their way towards their headmaster when they were stopped.

"Where do you think your going?" asked an irritated Sirius. Beth rolled her eyes at this. "Come off it Black we know they are going to Dumbledore to be shown to their new Head Dorm. The real question is: why the hell o you think you can leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah your right Crannon, after all we've been through James your just going to get up and leave? Not even a 'it's been a good six years living together Padfoot'? I thought I meant more to you." James and Lily shared a look but James was the first to confront a crazy friend.

"Eh okay Sirius I'm not moving to the other side of the world I'll see you at breakfast and class and Quidditch, actually come to think of it when you figure out the password you will probably never leave our dorm anyway so what's with the dramatics?" Lily continued by turning to her crazy friend "and you will know the password so you can come to me anytime you need me and I'll invite you over loads okay?" Beth considered this for a moment then shrugged. "yeah, okay I am gonna miss you though. "She hugged her friend before linking arms with Jackie "looks like it's just me and you then. C'mon lets head up and leave these birds to settle into their new love nest." And with that the two left. Sirius however was not quite finished. "wait just one minute how come she gets to know the password and I, your best friend in the entire wizarding world don't?"

James couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his friends face, he never could stand the irony when he put on a hurt puppy-dog face. Lily rolled her eyes and decided to take pity on him. "Relax Sirius she isn't getting the password anymore then you are now can you let James go were keeping Dumbledore waiting. Sirius gave her a strange look. "You know I think I liked you better when the only time you talked to us was to call Prongs am arrogant toe-rag." "Oi!" James was about to give out to his friend when two people walked over to intervene. Remus and Peter Pettigrew walked toward the three. "C'mon Sirius you know that isn't true although, I have to say even I'm surprised at the turnaround with you but for now my thank you to you will simply be dragging this," with that he pointed toward Sirius, "away from you. See you tomorrow James , night Lily. And with that the three left. "Well, that was strange even by my standards. C'mon Evans lets go to Dumbledore."

The two went to Dumbledore and he proceeded to show them to their new dorm. They knew that the dorm would be nice but both of them were in awe as they stood in their new common room. When they walked in through the portrait hole they saw walls decorated with a mixture of red and gold. To their left was a breakfast counter and a door that led to a small kitchen. To their left was a fireplace already decorated with pictures of them and their friends. There was a comforting white rug along the ground in-front of the fireplace with a sofa and armchair along the edge of both sides. Straight ahead was a staircase that led to their rooms both on the right hand side. There was silence as the headmaster let the two students take in the sight before them. "Now your rooms are just at the top of the stairs as is the bathroom the two of you shall share. I would like you two meet me at the end of the week for a discussion but till then I will leave you. Goodnight."

And with that he was gone. Lily was searching for something to say but all she could was "wow," she was mentally kicking herself when James replied "Yeah, wow about sums it up. Listen Evans did you mean what you said earlier about being friends? Because if you did then I'm up for it. I've been trying to figure out a way to show you that I'm not the jerk I led you to believe for some reason when I was around you I always became a prat but anyway maybe this year I can prove different." He walked toward the staircase then turned round "night mate sleep tight." He winked and then was gone.

Lily was in shock with out realising she made her way toward the stairs and found herself in front of a door that had _HEAD GIRL _written in green writing on a plaque on the door. She opened the door, walked into the room, turned round to close the door pausing only to whisper to no one in particular "Goodnight James." and with that she collapsed on her new comfy bed and her thoughts take over her mind.

**

* * *

**

**Well there you are chapter 6 ****Points to consider when reviewing**

**1)Would it bother you if I used a song in chapter 9/10 that doesn't go with the timeline? I want to keep this story as compliant as possible but the song I have planned was not around in 1970's more like 1990's; would it bother you as a reader?**

**2)How did you like the chapter?**

**3)What do you think of my marauders? Anything you have a problem with?**

**4)Do you mind me putting in these points?**

**5)I have seen loads of stuff about Next Gen characters for example the Scamandors. ? Their was nothing in the epilogue about Luna marrying a Scamandor and having twins Lorcan and Lysander so were did this come from? I would really like some help with this so if you know please tell me!**

**6)Dogs or Cats? Yes random but I was having a discussion with a friend who is insisting cats are more liked. (LIAR!) My dog and I would like to know if this is true? I f so he may cry! Do you want to make a dog cry? I can tell you it is not a nice thing!**

**Well there you are talk soon! Padfoot will lick all reviews in the face! (as a dog I mean any other way and I would have to start debating the rating change again!) **

***dog barks and wags tail* **

**Me:**_ No wait till they review! Down boy! _***A large black fluffy dog goes and sits in a corner and stares at laptop* **

**Don't leave him waiting! I'm off to decaffeinate! Love to all reviewers!**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams and Marauder Time

**Hello All**** How are you? Her's chapter 7**** It was originally entitled **_**Marauder Time and Twinkling Eyes **_**but I went completely off plan only the first section of this was planned out so please take that into account when reading the second two sections. I hope youi enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to **_OliveTreeHugger _**and **_shroomy-eyes _**for leaving amazing reviews on the last TWO chapters! I love you both this is for you! Thank you too **_InsignificantBlimp_** for adding this story to your favourites. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is JKR's world I am merely a slave in it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Dreams and Marauder Time**

The first week of school passed without much difference of years previously. The marauders pulled a prank, the first years got lost and the prefects got used to heir new duties. All was normal except for one thing, the marauders were no longer a group of four boys. Now, I was rare that you would find them with just themselves. The school couldn't quite figure it out, it was only the end last term when Lily Evans was proclaiming her disgust of James Potter and now her and her friends were with them at breakfast, lunch, dinner and during classes.

The previously uptight strict girl always found it the library was now found hanging around with James, Remus, Jackie and Peter in the common room relaxing or laughing with Sirius and Beth about a joke that before she would have screamed at them for saying. Suffice it to say none were happier about this change then James Potter. His long-time crush was now friends with his friends and getting to know him, but still even in his happiness he couldn't help but question it.

James, Sirius Remus and Peter were lounging around in the Gryffindor boy's dorm having some brief 'Marauder time' before James' meeting with Lily and Dumbledore. Wanting to get some other peoples opinions he spoke up. "Hey guys, what do you think of Lily's sudden change of heart?" He sat upright so he could have a clear view of the other three boys. "I mean, It's great but I can't help but think why? She used to hate me, ignore Peter, was disgusted by most things you said Sirius and, well she always was alright with you mate." He said addressing Remus "So what are you's thinking?

Sirius was the first to reply in a bored tone "Honestly mate I don't have a clue but why question it?

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius before turning to James "Have you asked her?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and turned to Remus "Oh yeah I'm sure she'd love him to just walk up and go 'Oi Evans! I was just wondering why you decided not to hate me anymore?' I'm sure that'll get her talking!" Peter, having missed the sarcasm in Sirius' voice saw his chance to speak and said" oh yeah you could ask her now before you go to Dumbledore,"

James took pity on his friend and instead of mocking him said "Na mate I learnt long ago to ignore any of Sirius' advice when it comes to Evans." He finished with a smirk on his face annoying Sirius more. "Hey!" he cried in an outraged voice. "I said I was sorry how was I suppose to no she'd throw you into the lake and there was no way I could've known the Giant Squids hatred of sugar!" Remus spoke up "Of course you know about the Giant Squids hatred of coffee it was you who made the poor creature hate the stuff." James knew the topic had been worn out and instead concentrated on his own thoughts blocking out his friends discussion on the 4th year prank and 5th year attempt to ask Lily to Hogsmeade. He only started paying attention again when Sirius asked "Well we all know about Lily what do you think of her two mate; Jackie and Crannon? " It was Remus who replied "Well Jackie is cool, she's fun and doesn't annoy me about my study habits," he paused to throw a dirty look at Sirius who skilfully avoided his gaze. James chuckled to himself and Peter smiled before Remus continued " and Beth, well she's just the female version of you." Peter burst out laughing at the look of horror on Sirius' face. Remus smiled obviously pleased with himself. James got up gave him a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Tell me your not serious Mooney?" Sirius asked. James smirked before seeing an opportunity payback. "Of course he's not Sirius you are." He stated in a tone of mock sincerity. Remus and Peter both lost control of their laughter after seeing Sirius' face and ended up rolling around the floor clutching their sides for support . James knew he should leave before Sirius got his revenge and said "Right, I'm off to meet Lily and Dumbledore." And with that he bolted out the door dodging the empty butterbeer bottle that was chucked at his head.

* * *

Lily Evans was sitting by the fire waiting for one James Potter. They had a meeting with Dumbledore and she decided to walk there with him. The past week had been strange as she had been adjusting to both being friends with the Marauders and living with James. It was awkward at first but it soon became comfortable, a bit too comfortable. At times she found herself dreaming of living with him after school. The other night she even had a dream about having his children! She remembered the dream well as it felt so real.

_**She opened her eyes and she was lying down in an unfamiliar room. She was sprawled out on a much to large king sized bed and was wearing silk pyjama's that she was sure she wasn't wearing when she fell asleep. As she sat up she heard the sound of a shower going in the room connected. She assumed it was a bathroom. **_

_**She looked round the room to try and figure out were she was. She was about to get up out of bed when two small figures stormed into the room and hopped into the bed.**_

_**Lily nearly fainted at the sight of the little boy. He was a small version of James except the eyes. His eyes were a familiar green but she couldn't figure out were she had seen them before when the little boy spoke, what he said shocked Lily to her very core.**_

"_**MUMMY!" He then smiled in a way similar to his older version and continued to say. "Good morning Mum." Then another voice spoke from beside Lily saying "I'm sorry mum I tried to stop him coming in but my stupid older brother ignored the fact that we were told to let you sleep in." Lily turned toward the source of the voice and what she was her. It was a small red haired girl smiling up at her with her face but not eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of hazel. **_

_**Just as Lily was about to speak the door opened and out walked an older version of the little boy who Lily recognised immediately. James Potter, wearing nothing but a medium sized towel wrapped around his middle leaving his torso and upper-half bare. Even her dream-self blushed at the heat she felt rising in her when she saw him. His messy black hair was dipping water and small droplets were slowly falling down his perfectly chiselled chest. He walked over towards the three, bent down and lightly kissed her on her forehead. He then whispered in her ear "Good morning Mrs. Potter,"**_

_**He turned toward the two children with a mock-stern expression on his face and said" I thought I told you to let these two sleep in?" The little boy looked guiltily at his father and the girl looked smug. **__Wait, what did he mean by two there's only one of me. Or, is there? __**As these thoughts whirled round her head she place her hand over a well defined bump that before was hidden by the pyjama's. Then it dawned on her. She was **__married__** to James Potter and pregnant with his **__third__** child.**_

Lily was pulled out of the memory of the dream by the sound of the portrait hole opening and closing. She looked up to see Alice walk in and she mentally slapped herself. She hadn't talked to Alice since the train. She decided to swallow her pride and fix her friendship before the meeting. "Alice," she called out. The blond haired girl looked over to see who called her. When her gaze found the red head her expression turned to annoyed rather fast. Lily noticing this cringed. "Can we talk for a minute?" Alice considered for a minute before finally relenting and taking a seat opposite her.

"Listen Alice I'm really sorry for what happened on the train. I was horrible to you and you didn't deserve it and I promise never to take my crazy out on you again. Friends again?" Alice pretended to consider for a moment but couldn't hide her smile. She sighed loudly before standing up. "I suppose you know since you begged I can forgive you." She was smirking as she said this and Lily stood up and the two exchanged a hug while giggling like lunatics.

A voice from behind spoke and broke them apart "Well isn't this cute?" The two turned around and their faces fell when they saw who was there. Standing there with her head held high, in a way that was clear she wanted to give of the appearance of looking down at people, was Ashley Brown. A fellow 7th year Gryffindor who both girls hated with passion.

Alice was the first to break the silence, "what do you want Ashley?" she asked in a bored tone. Ashley fixed her gaze on Alice as if she was shocked that she would even dare talk to her but Alice was unfazed by the glare, she knew Ashley too well and she wasn't some 2nd year who Ashley could frighten. "Nothing to do with you Foster my business is with Evans so why don't you run along and find that loser of a guy you call boyfriend?" Alice seemed ready to fight her for saying this so Lily intervened not wanting her friend to get in trouble. "It's alright Alice, I'll be fine with her. Jackie knows the password to the Head Dorm so why don't you all meet me there later and we can talk?" Alice looked at her friend for a moment then nodded her head in acceptance before walking away. What neither Ashley nor Lily realised was that she positioned herself so she would be able to hear everything the two said, without either of them seeing her.

Lily sighed preparing herself for what ever horrible thing Ashley was about to say. With Ashley it wasn't a case of if it was a horrible thing it was a case of which horrible thing. "So what do you want Ashley?" She asked in a cheerful voice that was obviously put on. "Cut the nice act Evan's I know what your plan is and I'm here to tell you to stop." Lily used every ounce of will power she had not to roll her eyes at this. Instead she kept the same tone and asked "And what plan would that be?"

"Your plan to steal James from me." she screamed

Silence. The entire common room went silent and Lily did what she always did when things got awkward. She laughed, right in Ashley's face. "Oh Brown you are actually delusional! There's one big problem with that theory of yours; James isn't yours. How can I steal him?"

Lily went to walk away put Ashley roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face her. "Don't think I'm not onto you! Everyone knows that James is mine even if he hasn't realised it yet. You think I don't know what you've done? Why would James Potter hang around with you without a little incentive, "she paused here to gather her thoughts. She was in hysterics at this stage "-yeah I'll bet that's it isn't it your spread your legs and he lets you hang around him like his pathetic little-" she stopped only when Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at her chest.

"Now you listen here you little skank, your the only one who would whore themselves to get what they want and I know James wouldn't touch you if his life depended on it and you shouldn't kid yourself otherwise. He is far too good for you." Every who heard this was taken aback, not only by the language Lily used as no-one had ever heard her speak this way but that she was defending James.

"Oh yeah you think so? Well then what about you? You think your good enough for him? Your nothing but an ugly annoying insufferable know-it-all and the only reason he's after you is for the chase. He wants what he can have and one's he gets you he'll be through with you. You'll never be good enough" All confidence Ashley had flew away after she spoke those words as she saw the pure anger in Lily the likes of which no-one had ever seen before in her. Fear spread across Ashley's face as Lily opened her mouth to hex her into tomorrow.

* * *

As James entered into the Gryffindor common room he immediately spotted Lily standing by the fire place, talking to a girl he soon recognised as Ashley Brown. He knew straight away that this was bad. Not only was Ashley the gossip queen of Hogwarts, she was as cunning as they come. She gave the Slytherins a run for their money. Not only that but she wanted him, this he knew for a fact. Many times he heard her idea's of him and her together, the perfect power couple. Together they would rule the school, there was just one problem. He hated her. Simple as that, she was manipulative, ruthless and a liar. He wasn't blind sure she was attractive. But to him her other qualities outweighed this, she was ugly. He never really thought much about her that way until he saw her and Lily standing next to each other. Ashley had fake-blond hair perfectly straight, she had a good chest but on a skinny body that did nothing for her. She was fake and bony. Lily on the other hand had fiery red hair that was wavy with a natural curl in it. She too was thin but in a more natural way and had curves in all the right places. Sure Ashley was falsely attractive but Lily was naturally beautiful. She looked so good standing their pointing her and at Ashley with an annoyed look on her- _wait what? She has her wand out? GET OVER THERE NOW YOU IDIOT! _

James rushed over there before Lily could speak a hex and said "Hey there girls, whats new?" He then put his hand on Lily's arm, gently pushing it down and looking meaningfully into her eyes trying to calm her. "Surely I couldn't have missed anything _worth _seeing?" He said emphasising the word worth to try and silently communicate with her. She seemed to get the message and lowered her wand and gathered up her self control. She looked to Ashley as she said "No, just worthless sights." She said her voice filled with venom. She then turned to me and in much softer voice but still with volume said "Come on James, lets go and with that she took my arm and we made our way to the portrait hole.

The two left but Alice stood there taking in what she just saw, no one but her noticed the sadness in Lily's eyes. She ran off to find Jackie and Beth already forming a plan in her head.

* * *

**Well, there it is! :) Hope you enjoyed! I just want to take this time to advertise for **_The Sexy Muggle Librarian. _**I'm her Beta for her story **_The Four Horsemen._** It is an amazing Dramione fic. **

**Points to consider when Reviewing:**

**1) What did youhink of the chpater in general? Bad, Good terrible? **

**2) What did you think of Marauder time? I will admit I found this a little difficult I mean how would I know how guys are? I was about one step away from starting a conga line just to have something written!**

**3) This chapter was nothing like it's original plan. I really did intend on having the meeting with Dumbledore hence why it was mentioned so much but the chapter got so long (over 2500 words excluding A/N's + Disclaimers) so I will put it in the next chapter. Did I make the write call? Would you have preferred me to have put it in this chapter making it longer?**

**4) I nearly cried when I re-read Lily's dream! This is what SHOULD have happened! It was SUPPOSE to be like this! DAMN YOU PETER PETTIGREW! *coughs* right eh back on point what did you think of the dream?**

**5) Ah Ashley... did I go overboard on the crazy? I want to be an itch-with-a-b but how did I do? Do you hate her as much as I do? Mind you you don't know as much about her as I do so trust me on this one...**

**6) NEW HARRY POTTER TRAILER TEASER! HAVE YOU SEEN IT? IF NOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? _GO!_**

**Well thats me:) Please review! My taffic page is broke so reviews are the only way I know if people are reading this! **

**Talk in next chapter! I promise it will have Dumbledore! And Beth**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Rachel**


	8. announcement

Hey guys! I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated this I have so much going on in my personal life: ( Thank you to EVERYONE reading reviewing and/or adding me or the story to your favourites, I love you all and I will try and get the next chapter up in the next few weeks. I also noticed in a review someone asking me to do a Ron/Hermione fic. I am going to concentrate on LAFF for now and though I am a huge Hermione/Draco fan if you have a story you want me to write I will just tell me in a review or PM me I WILL come back to this as soon as possible I won't bore you with the many reasons that have prevented me just know that McFly had it right when the said 'lifes a bitch and so are you'. I'll leave it there. I will update soon and I am SO sorry

xxRachelDJackxx


	9. CHAPTER 8!

_Hey All! :D Promised I would be back. I am so sorry thank you all for adding my story and me to your alerts and for your reviews:D I have more bad news, I have lost ALL my files and notes on this story So if things seem a little unorganised from here on out you know why. Because it is! Bare with me folks we'll make it through this story! I am so sorry Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Alice ran up to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory to find Jackie and Beth. She needed there help if she was going to figure out a way to make Ashley pay. For too long had she been allowed to bully and frighten people into doing what she wanted.

Alice found Beth lying on Jackie's bed, while Jackie was sitting on said bed trying to study. It was the normal sight in the 7th year girls dorm. "Hey girls," Alice called "I need your help trying to destroy Ashley Brown." She announced in a cheerful tone, which scared the two girls.

Too say they were surprised would be an understatement, Jackie dropped the book she was holding from shock and Beth fell of the bed and laded on the floor with a resounding 'THUMP'. Alice merely smiled and continued "So any idea's? I have a plan, before we start any revenge first we need to do some damage control." Alice stared off into space as if trying to find her answers in the sky.

The other two girls looked at each other trying to figure out what had gotten into their normally passive friend. "Eh Alice," Jackie started in a soft tone to gain Alice's attention. "..well how can I put this lightly..."

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?" Beth asked bluntly. Jackie glared at her best friend for being so tactless before turning towards Alice for an answer.

Alice face darkened as she realised that the two girls had been up here the entire time and so, missed the entire scene between Lily and Ashley. She told them what happened and Beth immediately stood up and made her way to leave the dorm. Jackie grabbed her arm, turned her around and asked "Where are you going?"

Beth merely stated "I'm going to strangle that-" Alice intervened before Beth's foul mouth could run away with nasty insults. "No your not we need to make her pay _without _you going to Azkaban." Beth sighed and began to think. Suddenly a light went off in her head, and an evil smirk spread across her face.

She simply said "Let's go," before running out of the room. Jackie and Alice shared a look before following her. Next thing they knew they were outside the boy's dormitory. Beth seemed to be thinking to herself, she nodded, again to herself, before pulling out her wand and blasting the door open.

Jackie and Alice groaned at their friend's antics before entering the room after her. They looked around and saw a pale-faced Remus sitting up on his bed looking shocked. Alice noticed dark puple circles under his eyes, and how ill he looked. She was about to say something when she noticed a crazed looking Beth with her wand pointed directly at a terrified Peter.

"Where is Black?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice that made her sound like a maniac. Peter looked as if he was about to soil his clothing as he replied

"W-w-what?" in his nervous stutter voice.

She looked at him and smiled "You heard me, where is Sirius Black?" Peter gave her a confused look and Remus took pity on his friend and answer for him.

"He was just in the shower" and sure enough just after he said this in walked Sirius completely oblivious to the scene in front of him wearing only a towel singing "..she's a maniac MANIAC on the floor, and she's dancing like she's-" he stopped his off key singing abruptly when he noticed the three girls in the room.

Beth seemed to be quite distracted by the sight of Sirius in just a towel and Jackie was still staring at her with a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look. Alice seemed to understand as she suddenly cried "OH!"

The crazed Alice seemed to reappear as she walked right up too Sirius and said "We need your help."

* * *

James and Lily walked through the halls in silence. Lily was lost in thought and James didn't know what too say.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked in a concerned tone.

Lily turned and gave and unconvincing smile and said "Of, course why wouldn't I be?"

James sighed and shook his head. "I don't know I mean, you just don't seem yourself." Lily was curious as to how well he knew her and so asked "How so?"

James thought for a moment before answering. "Usually, your chatty you know? You'll find something to talk about and you'll be smiling as your talking. Or you will go on about how Beth was acting crazy or how Sirius annoyed you. Now your not smiling, your barely talking and your biting your bottom lip the way you always do when your thinking about something. What's on your mind?"

Lily just stared at him. _Wow so he really does know me. Better then I thought he did anyway. _ Lily looked round to see that they were standing at the stone gargoyle that was used as an entrance to Dumbledore's office. "We'll talk later okay? When we get back after the meeting?"

With that she stepped forward and said "Bon-Bons"

"Hello there, how are my two Heads this evening?" Dumbledore said in his usual light-hearted tone. Both replied politely assuring him they were well. When all the pleasantries had been exchanged they son took a seat and got down to business. They discussed the other prefects, setting up a study group for the 5th years taking their O.W.L. 's anything else that had been of concern. When that was all completed James and Lily began to get ready to leave when Dumbledore stopped them.

"There is one more thing I wish to speak of if you would please take a few moments to listen." When neither objected he continued, with a serious expression on his face.

"As I'm sure you are both aware there is a war going on beyond the peace of these walls, one of the most gruesome I believe our kind has ever seen and as of right now the wrong side have the power. It must not stay this way. I must ask you if given the opportunity would you stand and fight?"

Lily was lost in thought, of course she had thought about it before but was she able too? Did she have that kind of strength?

James did not need anytime to think he knew in his heart that he had to fight. A world were his Lily was persecuted was not one he wanted to live in. "Yes Sir, I would."

Lily looked at James for a moment before answering, "Yes Professor I would aswell."

* * *

_So what do you think? Do you like? Do I still have any readers? Let me know what you think! By the way yes I have lost Alice's plan Hopefully I'll remember ... or come up with another... Will update as soon as possible! Till then see you in Super City! (If any pioneers are reading this... if you even understand what the hell I'm going on about PLEASE let me know eith review or PM)_

_Till next times huns! :D XX_

xxx


	10. AN PLEASE READ

Hey Guys,

I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to discontinue this story for a while Between writers block and lack of time and the loss of my plot I'm sorry this is just the only option I really hope that I can pick it up again.. hopefully really soon. I'm so sorry and thank you to EVERYONE who has read/reviewed/put the story on alert I love you all and thank you.

I am so very sorry,

Rachel


End file.
